Mine (song)
For lyrics see Mine (lyrics) "Mine" is a song written and recorded by American country pop artist Taylor Swift. It is the lead single and opening track from her third studio album, Speak Now, and her eleventh single release. The song was released on August 4, 2010, two weeks ahead of the planned August 16 release, due to its online leak. It has sold 1,109,000. copies. The track has also been added to Radio 1's A-Playlist in the United Kingdom.http://www.bbc.co.uk/radio1/playlist/ Background "Mine" is the first single from Swift's third album, Speak Now, which was released on October 25, 2010 via Big Machine Records. She wrote the song herself and co-produced it with Nathan Chapman, the producer of her first two studio albums. Unlike with her past two albums, Swift wrote all of its material by herself. In a live chat through Ustream.tv on July 20, 2010, Swift said about the song: "It's a song that is about ... Swift's tendency to run from love." She added that every relationship she has been in "has ended in goodbye, has ended in breakups," and that "Mine" is "sort of about finding the exception to that." On August 4, 2010, the song was leaked online, forcing it to be shipped to country radio prematurely, ahead of the intended August 16 release date. It is her eleventh official release to country radio, following five singles each from her debut and sophomore studio albums. Story According to Taylor, Hidden message Hidden message: Toby British actor Toby Hemingway played Taylor’s love interest in the official music video for “Mine.” Reception Critical reception The song has been reviewed positively by music critics. KILT-FM describes "Mine" as "an uptempo song that’s unmistakably Taylor," comparing its theme to "Love Story" but saying that however it had "a much more realistic look" than the latter. The review also said the song showed "growth" and "maturity," and has a "big chorus." Giving it three-and-a-half stars out of five, Bobby Peacock of Roughstock thought that the song was similar in sound to her previous works, but added that it fit well into "her own musical niche." Blake Boldt of The 9513 gave the song a thumbs-down, saying that it seemed more mature than her previous work and calling it a "mishmash of ideas bolted together by a terrific power-pop chorus that will stick in your brain," but adding that the line "You made a rebel of a careless man’s careful daughter" did not have a "payoff." Chart performance After the first two days of radio airplay, "Mine" climbed to the twenty-sixth position on the Billboard Hot Country Songs chart, and the forty-fourth position on the Hot 100 Airplay chart. Sales of approximately 350,000 were predicted, through digital downloads, for the first week, with a possible debut in the top three on the Billboard Hot 100, on August 12, 2010. Mine debuted at number three on the Hot 100 and number one on the Hot Digital Songs chart due to 297,000 digital downloads, after four days of sales. The song also debuted at #53 on Radio Songs due to 23.9 million listeners, about 60% of them were via country radio. "Mine" debuted at #26 on the U.S. Billboard Hot Country Songs chart for the week dated August 21, 2010. In November, it peaked at #2, having been bloked from #1 by Easton Corbin's "Roll With It." "Mine" holds the position of fourth-highest debut sales for a digital song in 2010, and eighth overall. On its second week downloads decreased 41% (176,000), but airplay increased 55% (37 million listeners).http://www.billboard.com/charts/hot-100?tag=chscr1#/charts/country-songs?order=gainer On its third week it fell out of the Top Ten to number 14 due to only having sold 89,000 copies though airplay was still quickly rising. On its fourth week sales increased by 11% (97,000) and aiplay increased by 20% and came back to the Top Ten at number 9. On iTunes, "Mine" was #1 in the category of country. In Canada, "Mine" debuted at number three on the Canadian Download Chart and number seven on the Canadian Hot 100 with 15,000 digital downloads sold in the week of 2 August. On 9 August, "Mine" debuted on the New Zealand Singles Chart at number thirty. It also debuted at #25 on the U.S. Billboard Pop Songs chart for the week of August 27, 2010. It also debuted at #30 on the UK Singles (The Official Charts Company) chart for the week of November 8, 2010. "Mine" became Swift's 4th single to miss the top spot, and eventually peaked inside the top two. The others were "Teardrops on My Guitar" which peaked at number two and "Picture to Burn" which peaked at number three, just recently White Horse also at number two. Awards and nominations “Mine” has received four awards from twelve nominations. Music video The music video was shot in Maine, specifically Kennebunkport as well as on Ram Island, Cape Elizabeth, and features Swift getting married to a groom played by British actor Toby Hemingway. The director, Roman White, posted a blog on August 15, 2010 stating that the video was completed and that it was "insanely great." He went on to say that "you never really know what a piece is going to look like in the end, but when we were shooting this video everything was just perfect and you just had a feeling that it was all going to fall in to place perfectly . . . as it did." The video premiered August 27, 2010 on CMT as part of a live half-hour special event that discussed the making of the video. On August 20, a 30 second sneak peek of the video was released prior to the premiere on August 27 on CMT. Photographs of many of the scenes, including the wedding scene, were leaked onto the internet prior to the video's release. The video shows Swift being deeply troubled by her parents' relationships. She meets a guy and falls in love with him, and the viewers follow the couple through a wild relationship. The video ends with them eventually marrying and having children. Swift chose her longtime friend and look-alike Jaclyn Jarrett (the daughter of professional wrestler Jeff Jarrett) to play the younger version of herself in the video.(Behind The Scenes) Taylor Swift Mine Music Video Jaclyn's sisters Joslyn and Jeryn as well as Kyra Angle (daughter of professional wrestler Kurt Angle) also appear. Live performances The song was first performed live on June 11, 2010 in an intimate performance that aired on September 1, 2010 as part of the CMA Music Festival: Country's Night to Rock television special. It was also performed in Kennebunkport, ME after the CMT video premiere on August 27, 2010. On October 5, 2010, she sang the song on the Italian X Factor. On October 27, 2010, Swift sang the song at the Scholastic Corporation headquarters for its 90th anniversary live event. Swift also sang "Mine" on the show Dancing With the Stars. Track listing ;Digital download #"Mine" – 3:50 ;Nokia OVI Music Download #"Mine (Pop Mix/Version)" – 3:49 'UK CD Single'http://www.amazon.co.uk/Mine-Taylor-Swift/dp/B00446AGUA #"Mine" (International Version) - 3:51 #"Mine" (Main Version) - 3:51 Charts, certifications and succession Chart positions } |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |} Certifications Release history Cover versions The song "Mine" was featured on an episode of Glee sung by Naya Rivera (Santana Lopez) and was also covered by Maroon 5. References Category:Speak Now songs Category:2010 songs Category:2010 singles Category:Songs written by Taylor Swift